There is known a pneumatic tire with the tire tread having circumferential grooves formed continuously around the circumference thereof and lateral grooves extending from a circumferential groove such that one end of each lateral groove is connected to the circumferential groove and the other end thereof is a dead end (see Reference 1, for instance). These lateral grooves each have a one-directional groove extending in one direction from the circumferential groove toward a side edge of the tire and double-winged grooves extending from the leading end of the one-directional grove in both one and the other circumferential directions of the tire tread.    Reference 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-69305